When consumers make purchases of goods or services at a merchant location, many methods of conducting a transaction are available. Consumers may use many different cards or accounts for purchases, such as gift cards, debit cards, credit cards, stored value cards, and other cards or accounts. The user account identifiers and other data represented by the cards may be communicated to the merchant system via magnetic stripes, near field communication technologies involving user computing devices, and other suitable mechanisms. Further, certain transactions, such as age-restricted transactions, for example, prohibition on underage alcohol purchases or application of senior citizen discounts, are prohibited to certain categories of customer depending upon laws or merchant policies. In another example, transactions are restricted to consumers having a club membership.
Current applications require the consumer to perform actions to identify himself by providing user account identifiers or other data to the merchant system. Merchant system employees or clerks may have to ask customers for and obtain identification in these scenarios. Current applications do not provide for automatically identifying a user via facial recognition to determine whether the user is eligible to perform a restricted transaction without any action required by the user.